zetsu tobi
by Jade07Fun
Summary: a zetsu tobi smut :D i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read ! because of some idiot i no longer alow people to review who are not sighned in sorry if this courses any problems


"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY ZETZU" Tobi screamed half to akatsuki could properly hear it. It was 6.30 am, Zetsu sighed sitting up in his bed.

"Hello Tobi why you waking me up this early" Zetsu's nice side said wiping the sleep out his eyes.

"Tobi is a good boy Zetsu-san asked Tobi to" Tobi smiled and skipped across there bed room to some flowers him and Zetsu was growing. Zetsu thought for a bit why did he ask Tobi to wake him?

"Tobi did I say why I needed you to wake me up?" Zetsu asked he really couldn't remember.

"Zetsu-san said Tobi wake me up I have something important to take care of that's all why?" Tobi asked looking really puzzled behind his orange mask.

"Hmm… important what could it… oh yeah him and Tobi had a mission to go on" Zetsu thought jumping out of bed.

"Get ready Tobi we have a mission, **yeah a really stupid mission **, it's not stupid," Zetsu argued with himself. Tobi just giggled it was really funny to see Zetsu fight with himself.

" **What you laughing at you little brat** , Tobi is not a brat shut up Tobi go get your stuff were going on a mission to fetch some information on a guy Hidan and Kakuzu have to kill" Zetsu said smiling at Tobi.

*~~~~~ Half a hour later Tobi and Zetsu have left and are walking towards there first stop~~~~~*

"Zetsu-san can we stop at the next town" Tobi smiled.

"**No Tobi**, maybe Tobi depends how dark it is" Zetsu kept walking, Tobi not fair behind trying to keep up with the cannibal. After 13 hours of walking Tobi was tired Zetsu could see this.

"Tobi there's a town coming up you wonna stop?" Zetsu asked Tobi smiling.

"Yes please Zetsu-san" Tobi smiled his body full of energy now he new he was going to stop soon as the two approached a town Zetsu started to change he had been nice all day and know Tobi could see him looking really angry.

" Zetsu-san can we stop at this inn?" Tobi asked looking up at the cannibal

"**No**, yes" Zetsu said looking at Tobi who was now really confused on who to go with.

"Yes Tobi quickly I what to lie down" Zetsu said pushing Tobi into the inn. The two walked up to the counter and asked for a room and was given a key.

"Tobi gets the window bed cause tobi's a good boy!" Tobi shouted running into the room throwing his stuff down jumping on the bed.

"**Just shut up your giving me a head ace go take a shower** Tobi we have another long walk tomorrow" Zetsu said throwing his stuff beside the other bed. Tobi smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Zetsu sat on the bed looking out the window.  
" **Hmmm they look nice**, hmm yeah they do" Zetsu sat talking to himself when he heard Tobi mumble something in the bathroom.

"You said something?" Zetsu asked through the bathroom door.

"Yeah I left my other clothes in there" Tobi shouted as he stepped out the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. This was the first time Zetsu had saw Tobi with out a mask on.

" **He's hot**" Zetsu's darker side thought as he watched Tobi walk over to his bag pulling out some trousers.

"Yes tobi's a good boy he packed extra trousers" Tobi smiled walking into the bathroom. This time when Tobi walked out he had a pair of trousers on and his mask. Zetsu sighed.

"Why you wearing your mask inside Tobi?" Zetsu asked only know he'd get the same answer he always doses.

"Cause tobi's a good boy" Tobi smiled sitting on the bed beside the window. Zetsu looked up at Tobi an evil smile creeping across his face as he stud up.

"**You know if Tobi was a good boy he'd do something for Zetsu"**; Zetsu's darker side slyly said as he shuffled across the room to stand over Tobi.

"Err…what dose Zetsu-san what" Tobi stuttered Zetsu had never tried to get this close to him before. Zetsu kneeled down in front of Tobi another evil smile appeared.

"Take of that mask and Zetsu will show Tobi" Zetsu said smirking up at Tobi.

"But…Tobi what's his mask on Zetsu-san cause tobi's a good boy" Tobi stuttered wriggling backwards on the bed, he really didn't like Zetsu being so close.

"Be a good boy Tobi and take it off" Zetsu's evil smile grew bigger as he sat on tobi's bed corning Tobi into the wall like a small child.

"But Zetsu-san…" Tobi stopped Zetsu looked ways to series to mess with right now and with a sigh he removed his mask throwing it across the bed looking down at his feet. Zetsu's smiled, and leaned towards Tobi, Tobi kept moving back until he was right on the wall.

"Be a good boy Tobi" Zetsu chuckled planting a rough kiss on tobi's lips, Tobi tried to push his away but Zetsu was to strong the kiss lasted a few second then Zetsu pulled away with a smile.  
"W…Why?" Tobi stuttered trying to move but Zetsu had it arms pinned to the wall.

"Don't be scared Tobi its ok" Zetsu reassured Tobi but Tobi still tried to move and get away.

"Zetsu-san leave Tobi alone Tobi just what's to be a good boy!!" Tobi shouted hoping Zetsu would get off him and leave him alone put Zetsu didn't stop, Zetsu just laughed and planted one more rouge kiss trying to force Tobi to open his lips. Tobi didn't budge until Zetsu bit down on tobi's lip as soon as Tobi opened his mouth Zetsu shoved his tongue into his mouth every part of tobi's mouth was touched by Zetsu's tongue. Tobi froze he didn't know what to do he couldn't push Zetsu away his arms were pinned still so Tobi just sat there closing his eyes hoping the nightmare would end.

Tobi squirmed as he felt his top being pulled over his head then cold hand ghost over his chest then they rubbed his sides Tobi squirmed once more.

"What is Zetsu-san doing?" Tobi stuttered a look of confusion on his face as he stared deep into Zetsu's eyes. Zetsu smiled and started to kiss tobi's neck.

"Zetsu-san…. is…. helping Tobi" Zetsu said in-between kisses" a smug smile on his face.

"I've never been helped like this before" Tobi stuttered once more as Zetsu began o kiss tobi's stomach.

"This is a special kind of help, **so shut up**, no Tobi just relax " Zetsu argued with himself. "Hmm... Should I go easy on him or shout I just be as rough as I like" Zetsu thought as he planted kisses all over tobi's body.

"Zetsu-san Tobi feel's weird" Tobi said as he shivered with the fell of Zetsu all over him.

"Weird how Tobi?" Zetsu asked kissing tobi's lower waist.

"Tobi fells… erm… warm and tingly" Tobi said with a smile.

"What dose Tobi fell when Zetsu dose this" Zetsu asked pulling down tobi's trousers leavening the boy in his boxers. Tobi blushed as Zetsu smirked.

"Tobi fells…. Really good" Tobi giggled as Zetsu's hand began to wonder further and further down tobi's body as they reached tobi's boxers Tobi shivered.

"Zetsu-san…." Tobi shouted he really didn't know why.

"**What is it Tobi**" the darker side of Zetsu shouted sitting up hid hand slid back to tobi's stomach.

"Tobi's…. erm… tobi's not done this before" Tobi stuttered closeting his eyes expecting the man before him to laugh but Zetsu just smiled and began kissing tobi's stomach his hands creeping lower and lower down tobi's body.

"Its ok Tobi just relax" Zetsu smiled.

"Ok I'll try Zetsu-san is Tobi being a good boy?" Tobi asked.

"**Oh yes tobi's being a very good boy**" Zetsu grinned as he hands entered tobi's boxers.

"ZETSU-SAN" Tobi screamed as the plant guy above him thrust in one more time.

"**Shhhh Tobi **" Zetsu growled thrusting into the boy one more time.

"Zetsu. Ahhh Tobi can't… help it" Tobi stuttered. Zetsu grabbed tobi's length and began to pump the boy keeping in time with his thrust. Tobi could fell a coil burning in his stomach.

"Hmmmm Zetsu-san" Tobi moaned Zetsu just had a smug look when…

"ZETSU" Tobi yelled and he reached his limmet on Zetsu's stomach a few seconds later Zetsu let out a deep groan and he realest into Tobi. Zetsu pulled out of Tobi and lay next to him for a wile catching his breath.

"Did Tobi do good?" Tobi asked panting.

"Yeah Tobi did very good, **Tobi did very very good**" Zetsu smiled.

"Tobi has heard deidara and Hidan talking about something they do to Sasori and Kakuzu … Tobi was wondering if Zetsu-san would wont Tobi to show him what he heard?" Tobi stuttered. Zetsu grew a smirk.

"Sure Tobi" Zetsu said rolling his eyes. Tobi smiled and crawled on Zetsu's chest and began to kiss down the plant mans body. Zetsu couldn't help but smile Tobi was so gentle it was unreal. Finally Tobi got to Zetsu length and began licking the tip ever so slowly. Zetsu lead back "for a newbie he's good at this" Zetsu thought as Tobi took Zetsu's member in his mouth all at once. Tobi began sucking on Zetsu's length as Zetsu mounded after a few minuets Zetsu realist into Tobi mouth. Tobi swallowed the seed and led next to the plant man.

"Tobi thinks Zetsu-san tastes nice" Tobi smiled Zetsu pulled the covers over him and Tobi.

"Go to sleep Tobi we still have to walk tomorrow" Zetsu smiled

"Zetsu?" Tobi questioned

"Hmm" Zetsu said rolling on his side so he could face Tobi.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi asked. Zetsu let out a small chuckle

"Tobi is a good boy **but no one is to know of this not even deidara got it **" Zetsu said. Tobi just smiled and tucked his head into Zetsu's neck.

"Ok Zetsu-san" Tobi smiled again and fell into a deep sleep. Zetsu rolled his eyes and joined Tobi in a deep sleep.


End file.
